


sweet little unforgettable thing

by craigtherewhoisahomosexual (Ashtarok)



Series: and kenny makes three [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Facials, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, bottom bitch craig is real accept it into ur heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtarok/pseuds/craigtherewhoisahomosexual
Summary: Craig was either angling for a fight or a fuck.





	sweet little unforgettable thing

**Author's Note:**

> this entire verse is for [kiwi](http://miss--kiwi.tumblr.com)  
> she owns it, me, this fic. a powerful eldritch goddess

Craig was either angling for a fight or a fuck.

Well. Knowing Craig, both. It was supposed to be a calm movie night (Kenny shelled out a few bucks on Redbox to get the latest horror flick) but Craig apparently had other plans. They were curled up on their shitty loveseat that could barely hold two people, let alone three, and knee-deep in the newest  _ Insidious  _ film when Craig started bitching. 

“This movie sucks,” he grumbled flatly, from his reclined, regal perch sprawled across both of their laps. Tweek sighed.

“I think the, ngh, jump scares have been decent,” he pointed out, one hand wrapping around Craig’s slim ankle to keep him from fidgeting. 

“I’m not mad about the two dollars I spent,” Kenny agreed. Craig harrumphed. 

“It’s a shitty movie and I’m bored,” he said, glaring at the ceiling. “I don’t want to finish it. It’s bad. The acting is dry, the effects are standard, run-of-the-mill gags, and I’m not watching a minute more.”

“You’re being a dick,” Tweek pointed out idly. “We’re enjoying the movie here, aren’t we, Ken?” he asked. Kenny looked a bit nervously between Craig’s expression, which had settled firmly on fucking mulish, the television, and Tweek.

“We can turn it off?” he offered. Tweek sighed a sigh so big his entire rib cage heaved. 

“Fine. Let him win, but I’m not catering to this asshole,” Tweek said firmly, shoving Craig’s legs off his lap and standing up to switch the tv off. Craig grumbled, loud and dramatic, and Tweek pinned a glare on him. “You’re being a fucking brat and I’m not handling, ah, you tonight; I’m lazy and I just wanted to watch a movie.”

“The movie was awful,” Craig retorted, sitting up with a huff as he returned Tweek’s glare with a steely look. “I’m not gonna fucking say sorry. Your taste in cinema is garbage.” He settled back against the couch imperiously.

“Are you looking for a fistfight?” Tweek asked simply, eyes narrowing. 

“It’s not my fault you’ve got shit taste,” Craig deadpanned. 

“I’m not playing this fucking game,” Tweek growled. Kenny quickly sprang into action, pulling Craig over half into his lap and kissing him before he could antagonize Tweek further. Luckily, it worked. Craig shut up and melted into Kenny, accepting the attention rather eagerly. Tweek rolled his eyes as they sucked face, heading grumpily to Craig’s desk and using his laptop to check on his email. Nothing.

He swiveled the chair around and crossed his legs, resting his chin in hand to watch Craig start to get properly into the kiss. He was pressing in close now, caging Kenny between his thighs and steadying himself with his hands braced to Kenny’s chest, fingers gently pulling at his shirt. Tweek knew this would fulfill the itch Craig apparently needed scratching. Kenny wound his arms around Craig’s middle and tugged him closer, biting his bottom lip and smirking at the faint whine that evoked. Their next kiss was greedier, Kenny immediately pressing their slick mouths together as his hands started to push up under Craig’s tee. 

“You’re being a bit of a little shit,” Kenny told him as they pulled back, panting softly with dark eyes. “I mean, you’re good at that, but. Think it’s time you behaved yourself, yeah?” Kenny dragged his nails down his chest, briefly tweaking at one of his nipple rings and smirking as Craig shivered and sighed. “C’mon. Get up, strip, then get on the bed for me. I think you need to be reminded of your place, babe.”

“Do not,” Craig answered out of reflex, but he was already standing up to tug his shirt off over his head and tossing it. He swiftly stepped out of his jeans next, which he also left puddled in a heap on the floor, before skimming his briefs down. His dick wasn’t quite hard yet, but Tweek couldn’t help a little admiration. Just. Even when he was being a gigantic asshole, their boy was gorgeous. Craig settled himself on the bed with a semi-reluctant grumble.

“That’s nice,” Kenny praised softly. “Did good for me. Guess you can behave yourself a little better when you know you’re gonna get a nice dicking down.” Craig tilted his chin up with a faint huff, vaguely challenging, and Kenny slipped off the couch to stalk over. They looked good together, Craig slightly vulnerable, completely naked and spread out as Kenny loomed over him, fully-clothed. 

Tweek settled himself in, content to observe, as Kenny took his clothes off next, Craig watching each article fall with his bottom lip caught between teeth. Kenny kneed up on the bed afterwards, advancing slowly, deliberately until he was hovering over Craig’s prone form, meeting his eyes with a half-smirk before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his belly. Idly, Tweek tugged out his phone and snapped a few lazy pictures, admiring the juxtaposition between the two of them. 

“I think… I think what you really want is a rough, hard fuck so you can come as soon as possible,” Kenny hummed, pressing another kiss right next to his navel as Craig’s abdomen twitched and tensed under his touch. “But you’ve been an absolute asshole all today, so you’re not gonna get that,” he said cheerfully, as Craig scowled back, jaw clenching as Kenny dragged his lips briefly along his happy trail. “You haven’t earned it, see? So I think I’m gonna just take you apart piece by piece instead, until you’re half out of your pretty, little head. And then maybe,  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you come.”

“That’s stupid,” Craig said, looking at him from under his lashes and shivering as Kenny sucked a mark right against the divot of his hip.

“Pretty sluts shouldn’t talk back. If needed, I can fill your mouth with something to prevent that.” Kenny watched calmly as Craig immediately flushed, a soft pink suffusing his cheeks and he glowered, hiding a bit behind his hair as it fell into his eyes. “Is that gonna be necessary or can you fucking behave yourself?” There wasn’t an answer, not verbally, just the slight twitch of his body betraying him as Kenny dragged his teeth down his inner thigh, tongue tracing his light scars, smug.

“I think he likes hearing himself moan too much to deliberately get a gag,” Tweek remarked quietly, sliding his settings from photo to video mode nonchalantly. Craig tossed him a very brief glare, but his attention was quickly reclaimed by Kenny as he settled himself more firmly between his spread legs. 

“I think you’re right,” Kenny sighed, sliding his hands up to spread across Craig’s lower belly. “Jesus, you’re gorgeous. You could have anybody you wanted as long as you shut the fuck up and didn’t actually let them know you’re a gigantic dick.” He lightly dragged his nails down his prominent v-lines, eyes focused in on the way his muscles shifted, tightening and relaxing under his skin. Craig exhaled heavily, face still red, but he didn’t say anything. 

“You’ve got the nicest fucking thighs,” Kenny said next, leaning down to press a biting kiss at the divot where thigh met body. Craig flinched, legs briefly tensing around Kenny before he forced them to relax. “If I was any good with words, I could write sonnets about them.” He nuzzled into the thick meat of the right one, pressing a dozen soft kisses along the silvery scars there and humming a laugh in his chest as Craig shivered. “They’re sensitive too, aren’t they, sweetheart?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, bratty as ever. Craig’s body spoke much louder than his grumpy tone though, tense and shivery as his cock rested, full and wet at the head, against his stomach. 

“I don’t think so,” Kenny answered pleasantly, nipping again at his tender skin. Craig jerked with a quiet whimper, then needily pressed back into his touch, unable to resist. Smugly, Kenny nuzzled between his thighs, enjoying the way they clenched around his ears for a brief moment. “I could die happy with your thighs crushing me, baby,” Kenny said and Craig smirked down at him. “But that’s not what I’m focusing on right now, ‘cos you’re enjoying it too much.”

He pulled back abruptly, Craig unable to help his surprised and disappointed whine. He tried to mask it by clearing his throat, slightly embarrassed, and Tweek snorted quietly to the left. Kenny shook his head and pressed a sweet kiss to his knobbly knees before crawling his way up Craig’s body, resting down against him until they were flush, hip to hip. Kenny, briefly, worried his weight was a little too much, but the unimpressed look soon returned to Craig’s face.

“Crush me, daddy,” Craig fake-moaned. “Crush me harder.” Kenny faltered, pulling back in slight intimidation and bewilderment as Tweek sighed. 

“Shut him up with your fingers,” he suggested, one hand shoved inside his unzipped jeans as the other held his phone mostly steady. “He’s a fuckface, show him who’s boss here. Before he gets too mouthy.”

“Yeah,” Kenny echoed, recovering smoothly and immediately shoving two fingers in his stupid mouth. “I guess I should’ve gagged you. Fucking shame, really, pretty face, body to die for, but that pesky personality… oh well.” Craig was a little too busy half-choking to answer, surprised by his sudden mouthful before starting to suck a little, drooling uncontrollably. Kenny angled himself a bit, his own erection no doubt digging into Craig’s belly as he positioned himself to start mouthing at the crook of his neck. 

Craig’s pulse was racing, fluttering beneath his lips, and Kenny took great pleasure sucking mark after mark along his slender throat. Craig was so fucking pale all the time, since he avoided the sun about as much as a greasy, little vampire would, and the marks looked so pretty on his skin, dark and angry-looking. After digging his teeth in particularly hard, Craig jerked beneath him, a muffled whimper escaping past the fingers in his mouth as his dick twitched from where it was sandwiched between their torsos.

Kenny finally pulled back, a satisfied hum escaping him at the new blooming bruises dotting his pretty throat. His fingers were sopping by this point, Craig swirling his tongue against the tips like he was pretending he was sucking cock. He yanked them out, Craig gasping at the loss, and then shuffled back with an impatient growl.

“Flip over, c’mon, hurry up,” he ordered, eyes focused on his thighs again. Craig didn’t have a witty comeback this time, just a hard, wet cock and empty mouth, and he scrambled to obey. He settled himself shakily on his knees, hesitant, and Kenny huffed, sliding in between his legs and shoving him down so he was ass up and face to the bed. Craig pressed his burning cheeks to his pillow, quiet and a little shivery as Kenny’s hands gripped his waist, sure and firm. 

“That’s really the whole secret,” Tweek sighed, pulling his dick out the open v of his pants and giving it a quick stroke. “Just. Make him, nh, your bitch and he’s the best one you could hope for.” Kenny made an ‘mmm’ of agreement. Craig stayed silent, hoping his flushed face was semi-hidden by the fact he’d been smushed to the mattress. 

Kenny dragged his rough palms down the curve of Craig’s back, bending over and pressing a sweet, soft kiss to the top of his spine. Craig mewled. Kenny bit down right at the nape of his neck and he moaned, then, shuddering beneath Kenny’s weight and gasping. Tweek zoomed in for a moment on the way his cock dribbled a nice, little blurt of precum down onto the bed. Messy boy. Kenny pulled back to admire how the fucking beast that was Craig Tucker had been, at least momentarily, tamed.

“You’ve got such a great ass,” Kenny said, giving it a squeeze and sighing admiringly. “It’s tight and it’s perky and a nice handful. But the real fucking thing I love? These babies,” Kenny told him, thumbing at the dimples on the bottom of Craig’s spine. “I wanna come all over them one of these days. They’re irresistible.” Kenny pressed his thumbs into the little divots for a moment, rocking his hips so his cock slid up between his ass cheeks. “Not today though.” 

“No?” Craig very nearly whined, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. 

“Nah, but I am gonna fuck your thighs,” Kenny decided. Craig heaved a slow, shuddery breath into the bed, tensing up as Kenny forced his thighs open, reverently smoothing his palms down the thin, silvery scars that marred the insides. “Your pretty, pretty thighs, slut. And you’re gonna whine the whole time because I’m not balls deep in your hungry ass,” Kenny said, smiling crookedly. Craig was a little too turned on to try and protest, instead exhaling shakily and shifting slightly so Kenny had easier access. 

Tweek thumbed the head of his cock, humming quietly to himself, and made sure his phone was now recording. This would be fantastic wank material later. He watched with sharp eyes as Kenny positioned himself more comfortably behind him and then lewdly just. Spit, right down Craig’s ass crack. Craig twitched, slightly aborted, and made a raw sound of disgust and uncomfortable arousal. 

“Shut up, filthy boy,” Kenny mocked. “Just a little saliva to slick the way. You’ve had much more nasty things on you.” He spit again, just to prove a point, and Craig whimpered, shivering as his dick twitched and bumped into his belly from where it hung below him. Kenny tugged him a little closer by his hips and sighed, deep, relieved, as his own neglected cock slipped easy and slick between his thighs, right into the little triangle of space where they didn’t touch. 

“Tighter,” Kenny ordered, huffing out a quiet moan as Craig obediently shoved his thighs together as hard as he could. He thrust forward between them, unable to help a little snort as Craig gasped when his dick bumped into his balls. “Rubbing riiiight along your gooch,” he hummed, placing another kiss to the taut knobs of his spine. “So close to your hole, yeah? But not in it.” 

“This isn’t giving me anything,” Craig said unhappily, arching back and keeping his legs nice and tight as Kenny fucked between his spit-slick thighs. His cock bobbed with each thrust thanks to momentum, but his frustration was evident as Craig near-clawed at the sheets. “I want you  _ inside. _ ”

“But your thighs are so fucking sweet, baby,” Kenny said. “I mean, shit. They’re even ribbed for my pleasure.” Craig snorted a weak laugh into his hands, getting visibly worked up and annoyed as Kenny continued to simply thrust between his legs, tantalizingly close to where he really wanted him. Tweek adjusted the camera, pausing in his own strokes.

“Better stop teasing soon or you’re going to get pinned down and ridden,” he advised, quiet, casual. Kenny listened, slowing his hips and pulling back with an almost regretful sigh.

“Alright, I suppose you’ve been good for me. Maybe you’re not all pretty face and empty head, hm?” Kenny asked, although he knew the only answer he would get was a glare. He was right. Kenny took pity nonetheless, reaching for the bedside drawer by deciding stretching until he nearly toppled off the bed was the best way to do that, for some reason. He very nearly fell for his troubles and the lube wasn’t even in the drawer.

“Dumbass,” Craig hissed, furious. Tweek shook his head and tossed the bottle of it at them, smacking directly into Craig’s ass, who immediately yelped and set an absolute stony stare on him.

“Fuckin’ nailed it,” Tweek sighed. “One-handed too. Shut up and fuck, you’re ruining my video.” 

“Video?” Kenny asked with interest, only just now noticing how he was holding his phone. Craig preened, because of course he did, little attention whore. Tweek shrugged his assent, going back to stroking himself off and waiting about as impatiently as Craig was for Kenny to fucking be quiet and stick his dick in, already. 

Sensing he was outmatched, Kenny hastily opened the bottle and poured out a generous glob onto his fingers, clicking the cap shut and tossing the lube to the side when he was finished. They’d find it days later under a pile of dirty laundry after buying a brand new bottle. Craig stretched out all pretty for the camera, knowing when he elongated his spine just right it made his ass look extra fuckable. 

“You’re absolutely shameless,” Kenny said almost admiringly, sliding two fingers in right away without bothering to warm the lube. He received a hiss and unhappy twitch for his antics, Craig glaring at him under false pretenses of batting his lashes and looking at Kenny from beneath them coyly. Truly, what an actor. “Maybe you missed your pornstar calling, eh?” 

“There’s always next year,” Craig deadpanned, then flinched as Kenny deliberately grazed his prostate. “I mean, Bebe does—ahhh, that’s still cold, fuckface— quite well for herself camming.” 

“You’re not allowed to cam,” Tweek growled, piping up suddenly. “You’re mine— ours. You’re ours.” Craig shifted, a flush spreading lightly across his face and his chest as he bit his bottom lip to hide his grin. “Only we get to see you come.” 

“He’s right,” Kenny added, viciously twisting his fingers to firmly rub against Craig’s prostate. “Two men fawning over you really not enough? Fucking dickpig.” Craig shivered, ducking his head between his shoulders and unable to help a little whine or two. “Just how many guys do you need to blow their load over you to be satisfied, slut?” Kenny slipped in a third before Craig could answer, his breath catching as his stomach tensed, cock drooling pre-cum into the sheets. 

“Just you, I swear,” he panted, forcing his eyes open. “You two, s’all I want, all I need.” Craig pressed back against Kenny’s hands, moaning softly as he got a slap on the ass for his trouble. 

“That’s right. You’re our little bitch, baby,” Kenny cooed, briefly reaching beneath him to palm at his dick. “Just for us. God, you’re wet,” he said approvingly, thumbing at the sticky head and smirking. “I think I might fuck you now,” he decided, carefully pulling his fingers out and smiling as he watched Craig clench emptily around nothing, a faint whine escaping his chest as he let his head hang and arched his back, showing off his ass. Tweek eagerly panned along the length of his body, which was looking very nice onscreen.

Kenny readjusted himself, slicking his erection up with his slightly tacky hand and then easing his hips forward until his cock was sliding up along Craig’s hole, teasing him until he was almost growling in frustration. Sighing softly, Kenny watched Craig begin to rock back against him, his breath catching every time the head of Kenny’s cock caught on his rim. Finally, he took pity, lining his dick up and sliding forwards until he bottomed out, Craig moaning weakly into the pillow as he arched back into his weight. 

“That’s just what you needed, huh, pretty boy?” Kenny asked, curling himself over Craig’s bent form to briefly kiss at his neck. Shivering, Craig mumbled his agreement, eyes heavy-lidded as he clenched tightly around Kenny’s shaft, insides hot and soft and perfect. “God, I’m gonna wreck you, slut,” Kenny said, hands fitting themselves at Craig’s waist as he started to thrust in even, smooth strokes so hard the headboard bumped the wall. Their neighbors hated them. Dorm walls were thin to start and then they were constantly pulling shit like this, too. 

“Harder,” Craig muttered, stretching out, lithe and almost feline as he tilted his head up and moaned prettily for the camera, showing off his best angles. Truthfully, Craig had very few bad angles at all, but he always liked to ham it up for the lens. Kenny grumbled a little and deepened his thrusts, going harder, almost punishingly so. He loved the drag with each push of his hips, cock squeezed in a tight, slick heat he could only think to compare to heaven. Craig’s next moans weren’t exaggerated or over-the-top, too overwhelmed by Kenny’s thick dick rubbing against his prostate. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, don’t— don’t muffle yourself, you’ll deprive Tweek of prime jerk material,” Kenny panted in Craig’s ear as he fucked him brutally. He was trying to censor himself, trembling beneath Kenny’s weight and chewing on his own bottom lip so hard it bled as he clawed at the sheets with desperate hands. “God, I’m gonna, mmmm, gonna come so hard, gonna fill you up, baby. Get you messy and, mmmm, sticky and mine,” Kenny rumbled, biting briefly at the nape of his neck as he was overcome with an almost primal instinct to claim. Craig cried out, loudly, body twitching helplessly as Kenny caged it in.

“‘M gonna come,” Craig whimpered, cheek shoved into the bed as he panted, open-mouthed and drooling. “Oh fuck, fuck, ohmygod,” he said shakily, with a mouthful of copper and dazed eyes, feeling almost like a rag doll as Kenny positioned his weak body for maximum pleasure. “Kenny,” Craig half-sobbed, eyes sliding shut as he pushed back into each thrust, their groaning, the sound of their bodies meeting, and the intimate slick noises of Tweek stroking himself all mingling in the room. Kenny knew he was about to come, and started to clumsily paw at Craig’s belly for his dick, not wanting to leave him hanging.

It was too late, however; Craig was already lost in his orgasm, body tightening in spasms around Kenny’s cock as he dribbled cum onto the bed and begged for Kenny to come inside him. “Please, please,  _ please,”  _ Craig couldn’t help but mewl, milking Kenny’s shaft desperately and sighing in obvious relief as Kenny hitched his hips in deep for a final thrust and started to come. He mouthed at the back of Craig’s neck dazedly, teeth grazing the knob of his spine as he humped in a few more times, filling him up good with his sticky, hot release. 

“Just what you wanted, huh, little slut?” Kenny whispered into his ear, Craig gone limp and satisfied around him as he sagged towards the bed and his own mess. 

“Not quite,” Tweek objected, having slipped up beside them while they were distracted. “Fuck, you’re a wrecked, little bitch, yeah?” he asked Craig breathily, one hand holding his phone and the other fisting his dick. “Just a bit more for the cumslut and then we’re done. Open wide, baby boy,” he cooed softly, thumbing the sticky head and recording Craig slowly sigh, tilt his head up, and open his mouth, tongue out. “What a pretty whore for the camera, huh?” Tweek breathed shakily, beginning to paint his face with strips of cum. “I should send this to everybody on campus,” he threatened, eyes shut tight as his hips snapped into his hand. 

“Everybody would know what a fucking slut he was,” Kenny agreed tiredly, pulling out slowly and watching in satisfaction as Craig was unable to tighten up in time to prevent his cum beginning to leak out. He grabbed a towel and a wet washcloth from the bathroom as Tweek finished recording Craig swallowing his load, turning the camera off and throwing his phone to the side. Kenny returned to find Tweek gently stroking Craig’s hair and kissing his shoulder, tender and soft now.

“You did so good for Kenny, babe,” Tweek told him, hands careful as they traced along his scarred thighs. “Always so good for us, so proud of you, such a good, pretty boy we have. Every part of you is so beautiful,” he said, as Kenny started to wipe him down. “I love you,” Tweek promised him, kissing his knuckles and smiling at the content, still slightly out-of-it look on Craig’s face. 

“I love you too,” Kenny said next. “We love you. Deserve all the worshipping you get and more, really.” 

“Mmm,” Tweek agreed, taking the rag from Kenny quietly. “He’s a dirty shit, ah, he likes to leave the cum in as long as possible,” he reminded as he rubbed the stain in their blanket out as best as he could. “Of course Craig had to come all over our best duvet,” Tweek snorted. 

“Yes,” Craig answered, even though it wasn’t a question, rolling over so he wasn’t in the wet spot and immediately opening his arms with a bit of a petulant look. “Everybody come cuddle. Now. I deserve attention and affection,” he yawned, already half-asleep. Tweek gave an exasperated, fond sigh, turning off the lights and throwing the rag to the side. They could worry about it later, or, rather, Clyde could step on it later and scream bloody murder about needing to torch his foot off. Kenny just chuckled and slipped into his normal sleeping spot, pressing a kiss to Craig’s shoulder blade. 

“Oh fuck this, man, you gave me the wet spot!” Tweek hissed, cringing as he made himself comfortable on top of the damp material. Craig shrugged, nudging into his side and settling down comfortably.

“Don’t care. As long as I don’t have to lay in it.”

“God, you’re an absolute bastard,” Kenny sighed approvingly. Craig smirked up at the ceiling as he started to drift off. They wouldn’t have him any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is me come tell me what a bad person i am and maybe kill me at [my tumblr](https://craigtherewhoisahomosexual.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
